To Fight Against Change is Futile
by Artemis Ignitan
Summary: He knew this was coming. So why was he so frightened? A series of AU drabbles. Sequel to "Consequences of Change." First companionfic to w nymph's "The Lost Friend". Martyr!verse.


**(A/N): This is the third series of Martyr!Verse drabbles started in _One Small Change_ and it's sequel, _Consequences of Change_. These drabbles focus around what happens roughly three years afterwards, and where things start to reach a climax. Unlike its predecessors, this drabble!fic was written before _w nymph_ wrote what she had planned, meaning this one currently has no companionfic on FFNet nor LiveJournal. This doesn't mean that it won't be a companionfic; it will be, it's just that the companionfic hasn't been written yet. **

**Warnings: Martyr!verse. Ooooh, scary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 5D's nor it's characters. Martyr!verse and the interpretations of the characters are all I and Icey can claim.**

* * *

**To Stand Up Against Change is Futile **

Yuusei knew his time was limited.

He knew that long ago, when the gavel struck the podium, sentencing him...no. When he looked back, he knew that long ago...the time when he had chosen to ignore the cold truth, chose to instead deny...chose to believe that his friend was fine. He had wanted to believe that Kiryuu was happy back then...

...he wanted to believe that even now, as he sat in his cold, dark cell, illuminated only by the moon that shone through his barred window. He looked up at it, his eyes reflecting its light, asking silent, unspoken questions...

Was Kiryuu happy? Had he learned to trust in his nakama? Had Jack and Crow come back to him?

...Was he...free?

He remembered that day. That day when they had conquered the Satellite, held freedom in their hands. He saw in his mind's eye the blackened map, soaring in the dull, cloudy sky, and thought to himself with a small, ironic smile: that map was freer than any of them had ever been. But...

...back then, it didn't matter. They were together. They were united, held by the bonds they had embraced, were strong enough to shatter everything, even the doubts they had about their so-called freedom, even the doubts they had about each other...

They had been content...they had forgotten...no...they had willfully ignored the dissention that one of them felt, had denied that any one of them had felt insecure. For how could anyone deny the existence of such powerful teamwork, such powerful bonds, that had allowed them to smash through every obstacle and seize victory over such incredible odds?

How indeed...

They had gotten...no...he had gotten...careless...had forgotten to nurture...to remind why they were together. It wasn't for a goal...no. They were together because they were nakama. They knew each other, and they had bonded...and that bond was strong. It would never break.

If he had said that...if he had been stronger...

Yuusei's began to wring his hands, clenching the scarred and weary appendages together. The guard outside his door saw this and let loose a soft sigh, quietly so that no one could accuse him of slacking on duty. With what was awaiting the young man the next day, he doubted not that the he was worried about it. Not a single person he knew within the prison walls wasnt worried...it hung over them all.

The guard knew not that his impression was wrong.

Yuusei was worrying...but not about the future. He was fretting over the past...

His eyes rose to the barred moon again, the questions flashing through his mind. And with a fresh realization of what awaited him, he wished more fervently than ever that his questions would be answered.

He quelled that desire soon after, however. He was...he was weak, unable...couldn't...didn't...help Kiryuu, couldn't even save his nakama from himself. He was unworthy, he thought, of calling himself a friend of Kiryuu's.

...he had no right to inquire about his fate.

-----

Yuusei was surprised when Officer Ushio presented him with a deck of cards the next day.

"What...what is this, Ushio?" he queried, despite that he knew right off the bat what it was just by the sight...the presence...of the deck.

"It's the deck they took from you years back," Ushio returned gruffly, allowing a small smile to cross his face at the rarely-expressed astonishment the young man wore on his.

He mused silently about how much he had changed after meeting the boy. Three years prior, he would never have even given a Satellite a second look, much less smile at them. But Yuusei had proved himself numerous times over the years, given him proof of his strength, his determination, his shining character, despite that he wasn't trying to prove his own worth, but the worth of those he held dear. And Yuusei had certianly proved that he as well as Satellites had worth. He had proved it so that even Ushio was drawn to the stories that Yuusei told about the Satellite, about people like his foster mother Martha, who, despite however Ushio looked at them, couldn't be called trash, nor scum.

"...how..."

"I have my ways, Yuusei," Ushio answered. It helped that Yuusei had most the facility on his side-his unintentional charisma and inner strength seemed to draw everyone in.

"...but...why?"

"Because, Yuusei," Ushio ground out, finding the words hard to say...because saying them would mean...

"You need to show them your strength."

"Strength? But...I...don't-"

"Don't tell me that you don't have strength. After seeing you take beatings, electrocutions, and Kami knows what else, and still stand up without protest, and even get yourself into more trouble afterwards-don't tell me you don't have strength."

Yuusei looked genuinely surprised. And truly, he was. If Ushio knew...he would know that his strength was illusionary.

Ushio seemed to know what Yuusei was thinking, and pressed the deck into Yuusei's hand.

"Yuusei, even if you are weak (_which you're not, goddammit_), everyone around you sees you as strong. They've seen you do things that they could never imagine themselves doing. They fear that without you, everything will fall apart, go back to the way things used to be-guard above prisoner, and not on equal terms, not like this...community, that's sprung around you. You've brought everyone together. Now you need to show them how strong you truly are."

"...how will that help, Ushio?"

"Yuusei, your true strength is to be able to draw out the best in others, and use that to forge bonds, bonds that last eternally."

Yuusei looked at him, his eyes expressing doubt. He couldn't do that...not when he found himself wanting to shatter, to break the bond that had driven him here, not when he wasn't even able to maintain the bonds he held closest...

"Are you really sure, Ushio?"

"I am."

"...how? How do you know I can build these bonds? How do you know that something's happened, that I've done it? How?"

"Because, Yuusei, it's happened to me."

Silence passed between the two for a long moment, before Yuusei clenched the deck in his hands in a silent gesture of acceptance. Ushio smiled softly, grateful that Yuusei had chosen to heed his words. That boy was carrying a heavy burden, and if he had lightened it, even by the smallest fraction, he was satisfied.

"...Ushio."

"Yes?"

"...I've heard that you're demoting yourself to field duty in Satellite starting next week."

"...Yeah." There was a hint of surprise in his otherwise neutral voice. He wondered briefly how Yuusei had found out, then chuckled at his own surprise. He should have known better: he wasn't the only one who had his ways, after all. "I figured I'd be able to do more amongst the people of Satellite than amongst the officers here."

"I see. Perhaps you'll meet Martha there."

Ushio gave Yuusei a strange look at that idle comment-this sudden change in topic seemed utterly out of place, considering what was going to happen. Perhaps Yuusei was trying to say something else-his words often had hidden significance behind them, and indeed, Ushio felt that Yuusei was holding back something, something that he wanted to say, something important. What felt like an eternity passed while Ushio waited for the words that he knew Yuusei would never say.

"...Yeah. Maybe I will."

-----

Yuusei had left a deeper impression than he was aware of.

The inmates found themselves drawn to the spectacle that was being shown before them. It was fascinating, and almost ethreal-something they had never seen before, nor expected to see. And yet the price they were paying to be able to see this debacle made them feel sickened, in some inner part of themselves, some even going so far as to feel as they had given up too much.

The execution duels were nothing new to the inmates of the High Security Ward, not ever since the Warden Takasu had been in charge. The fat, blubbery man got a real kick out of making the inmates suffer as much as possible, breaking them physically and emotionally in many ways-and his particular favorite method was the execution duel. It consisted of many rigorous duels, all while tied down with rigged chains that electrocuted the victim every time they were dealt damage. Over and over, the prisoner was forced to duel with each and every officer until they either lost, in which a shock so powerful an instant death was induced, or until their heart gave out from the repeated shocks. Most duelists didn't make it past ten duels. Some duelists even lost on purpose in order to give themselves a quick, merciful death, sacrificing their dignity as well as their life. The ones that were too stubborn to lose still begged for mercy eventually, crying to Takasu to just let them surrender and stop the madness. They were never allowed to. It was always a complete and utter debacle, and the prisoners were always made to watch as their fellow inmate succumbed to terror and pain, crumpling to the ground like a rag doll.

The execution duel was a slow, torturous death, that, if discovered, would surely have Takasu out of a job for "cruel and unusual punishment." However, the inmates and the officers feared his authority and power too much to say anything, to even stand up to it.

Only Yuusei had even dared. What was surprising, even to the inmates, was that he hadn't done it loudly, up in Takasu's face like many had fantasized out of stories. He had done it silently, with glances, with glares, with simple actions such as standing up while the others bowed down. And that silent campaign had rattled Takasu more than any open outburst could-if it was open, he could have easily squashed it without remorse. But with it being so silent, he could never be sure, had to tread quietly in fear of making a mistake and setting something off-if he began punishing without cause it would reduce the legitamacy of his power. And while he was forced into being wary, Yuusei was silently forging bonds, unwittingly encouraging others with his show of soft courage.

Now it was Yuusei's turn to feel the hopelessness that everyone in the execution duel felt. And his reaction startled everyone.

He showed no fear in the duel or its prospects, focusing only on his cards, only on the duel itself, and not the meaning behind it. He even encouraged the opponent, growling silently at the beginning of the duel, saying "Don't hold back." He was enjoying the duel, and even when electrocuted, even when crying out agonizing screams of pain that cut nearly everyone watching to the core, he always got up, his expression neutral, his eyes smiling, finding enjoyment in the simple pleasure of the duel.

His deck both puzzled and fascinated the viewers. They had seen him duel many times, with Yanagi's deck, with HImuro's deck, even with a deck full of randomly selected cards, and be able to make the most of it. He treasured every single card he had touched-even with a loss, he didn't find fault in the deck, but rather himself. This deck-which they were sure was his original deck, he had displayed familiarity with it right from the first duel, and the look of rage on Takasu's face on first realizing what deck it was all but confirmed it-spoke volumes of the character they had suspected, but had never recieved confirmation on.

Yuusei had claimed to had mercilessly attacked Security, claimed to have done it without remorse-and certianly, with his stoic demeanor and cold eyes, had appeared to be telling the truth. However, he was nothing but sincere cordiality and respect towards most of the officers, had even included a few in his little circle of closer friends. For one that claimed to have attacked the building directly, this seemed hypocritical, an untruth. Either his behaviors or his words held a lie. And the way he acted-with mild respect towards most, if not all, and no hostility unless it was earned, implied that his words were an untruth.

His deck seemed to back up his behaviors rather than his words. The deck consisted of many low-leveled monsters, that worked together to bring out more powerful monsters and devastating effects. Every card had its part, every card worked seamlessly together with the next, every card supported each other to create a strength not found on its own.

And as they watched, more than one person harbored a curious thought: could they, someday, come together like Yuusei's deck had? What would happen?

It was a revolutionary concept.

-----

Yuusei had ceased to notice his surroundings.

Once he had touched his deck, he felt a surge of energy rise through him. Perhaps it was the joy of being reunited with his deck, or the anticipation of a duel-he didn't know. But he let it carry him.

When he drew the first card, he was lost to the outside world, focusing only on the duel before him. It was a joy to be able to handle the cards he had so closely bonded with and had lost for three years, and he let it carry him through the first few duels.

Soon, however, it began to fade, and true seriousness sunk in. He knew he couldn't lose, not until he had reached Takasu, the final. He started feeling the aches, the pain, the stinging that wracked his body every time he took a hit.

He relished in the jolts that ran up and down his body with every shock. The burning sensation left behind reminded him of the warmth of a living body, something he hadn't felt in a long time...

His body had felt cold ever since the voice began to haunt him, making him shiver every time he was alone, as if the voice had a physical presence, and its icy cold breath constantly enveloped him. He knew Death had been dogging his footsteps ever since his voice was lost and his illness began showing itself more and more; and in response, he began feeling less attached to his body, as if defying Death to take him. He had often felt that he was not one of the living, despite being alive...

But now, with that warmth zinging through his flesh, he felt alive, and felt as if he had one last chance to repent for his failure to protect, one last chance to "show his strength" as Ushio told him, one last chance to make the most of the nothing he had resigned himself to.

He ignored his body's cries of pain, ignored how his throat seized up every time he shouted a play, ignored his increasingly shaking limbs, ignored the coppery taste filling his mouth.

He ignored it all, because he had to duel.

-----

Yuusei's second-to last opponent was Ushio.

Both had been anticipating and eagerly awating the duel: Yuusei because he wanted to give his friend one final duel, Ushio because he had been awating the moment when he would test Yuusei's true strength for himself.

Despite that, Ushio couldn't help but hesitate when he saw the state Yuusei was in. This was beyond anything he had seen before-then again, no one had ever gotten this far. And there was a part of him screaming in guilt over the fact that he was to play a part in Yuusei's death.

However, Yuusei gave him that same stoic look that he had given all the other officers, that look that held some inner strength that was holding him up, even with his body battered, bruised, and bloody.

"Don't hold back, Ushio."

And behind that, Ushio saw the other meaning of his words.  
_  
Don't worry. You didn't cause my death. I caused it. I accepted this from the start. You won't be causing any pain-that's not what dueling is for.  
_  
No, no it wasn't.

"Get ready, Yuusei. You're in for a duel of your life!"

And when the duel was done, and Yuusei stood victorious, Ushio couldn't help but feel pleased.

It was certianly something he wouldn't forget.

-----

Yuusei's duel against Takasu was the most trying ordeal of all.

By this time, he could no longer ignore his body's protests, nor could he ignore the voice in the back of his head, murmuring softly about what a charade this all was-nothing would change.

_**"What a waste," **_it purred, _**"of such skill, such talent. Surely you would have been able to accomplish more than this futile struggle, if it weren't for him."**_

And with the voice booming inside and Takasu's taunts barraging him outside, his body was battered, beaten, and no longer able to stand on its own. Only one thing sustained him-a single thought.

A memory of what he had given up...Team Satisfaction, side by side, laughing together, just as they once had. His wish...

_I want that to be a reality. Even if I can't be there with them...if I can make this place right...they can be free._

And with his final draw, his last chance, he reached for the skies that their map had touched, that their laughter had soared through, and pulled down the stars to brighten his way, their way. The dragon, which none had seen him use before and all were amazed by, graced the field with its shriek, bursting itself into stars that protected all from Takasu's grasp, before fading, taking the last of the warden's life points with it.

The field was silent. First cries of disbelief, then cries of joy and wonder filled the empty air, surrounding him, filled him, forcing out the voice, leaving him feeling light...

The warden growled with fury, and declared: he was still standing-he still had to duel, and he would, until he collapsed.

And everyone, at once, raised their voices. His body had enough, he had beaten them all, he had earned himself a peaceful death, not one that was troubled and painful. It was unjust, they cried, to force someone like Yuusei to continue on, it was pure, base cruelty. Bars were rattled as the prisoners defiantly roared out protests, all united, all one.

The warden was intimidated. Never before had something like this happened. He turned to his officers, and they too, were reluctant to stand against such an uprising. He made to carry out a threat of complete lockdown when the doors were suddenly opened, all at once.

Takasu turned to Ushio, who was holding a pressed switch in his hand, grinning cockily. Screaming of insuborbination, Takasu lunged...and found himself held back by several officers and prisoners alike. Another officer had taken the security camera footage of the duel, claiming that he would send this to the Bureau and the press, fortifying his courage from the others'.

And through all this, Yuusei stood blankly, his eyes unseeing, his ears only hearing a blur of sound. And yet, he had a feeling...the atmosphere of the room had changed...it felt alive.

_It wasn't a waste. Everything will change._

And with that, his body gave out, and he collapsed to the floor in the same rag doll-like fashion as his predecessors had. He felt the cold of the concrete floor, then warmth of a living body as he felt himself being lifted up.

He couldn't tell who it was, his vision was blurred and hazy, his ears feeling as if they were stopped up with gauze, making everything blur into a meld of confusing sound and color.

He felt calm...he was calm...at peace...

_**"You're not."**_

And the voice, striking him when he was weak, confused, and unable to make sense of anything, pierced his heart where all his doubts were hidden, punctured it and left a gaping hole. They leaked out like blood from a wound, and he had no strength to stop them from coming...

**_"You still have something you wish to be fufilled."_**

To be fufilled...his wish...

He saw their faces again, fading fast, and questions, so many unanswered questions flooded his mind, forcing out the sound, forcing out the color, leaving nothing but doubt.

_"I...I want..."_

**"Go on, child. Say what it is. Your wish."**

"I want to...see them...again..."

"...Jack...Crow..."  
  
Everything was fading, fading...

_"...Kiryuu..."  
_  
Nothing but blackness.

**--FIN-- **

* * *

**(A/N): And this is where I would gripe and moan and ask for reviews, 'cept I'm tired 'cause I just finished moving into my college's dorm room. I need a nap.**


End file.
